vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaido (One Piece)
|-|Base= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Kaido, also known as Kaido of the Beasts, is the main antagonist of the Wano Country Arc, and one of the main antagonists of the Yonkou Saga. He is the general of the Beast Pirates, the third of the Four Emperors to be mentioned, and the last one to make an appearance. Kaido is also considered to be The Strongest Creature in the World and has an army of 500 artificial devil fruit users in his crew of the Beasts Pirates and is greatly feared as he is so extremely hard to kill (he constantly attempts to commit suicide, but with no success each time). It was also revealed that he and Big Mom knew one another in the past, hinted that they were a part of the same crew sometime before Gol D. Roger was Pirate King and that he owes her a debt from back then. He appears to have eaten a powerful Zoan Devil Fruit which allows him to assume the form of a large serpentine dragon. The first thing we learned about Kaido is that he’s the one who sent Gecko Moria over the deep end. As a testament to his strength, he tried to make a grab for power by attacking Whitebeard before he arrived at Marineford, but Shanks prevented him from doing so. Following the Battle of Marineford, Kaido's has come into conflict with some younger pirates. X Drake attacked one of his favorite islands just after the war, while Law formed an alliance with Luffy in order to take him down. Kaido has also been assembling an army of Zoan Users from the artificial SMILE fruits developed by Caesar Clown. Doflamingo, under the alias of Joker, was the one supplying the SMILE fruits to Kaido. As of now, he's allied with Kurozumi Orochi, the shogun of the Wano Country, and resides in Onigashima, an island in the very same country. He is revered by the citizens of Wano to be a wise king who protects the country. Like many people in One Piece, Kaido has a unique laughing style: “Worororo”. When he is drunk, it is “Fuhihihi”. His current bounty is 4,611,100,000. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Kaido, "Kaido of the Beasts", "King of the Beasts", "Strongest Creature in the World" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Captain of the Beast Pirates, Yonkou, Wise King of Wano Country, General, Mythological Zoan Fruit User, former Rocks pirate crew member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0. Type 2 as a dragon), Proficient Conqueror's Haki user, Expert Kanabō Wielder, Transformation, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Zoan users gain the senses of their respective animals), Natural Weaponry, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by the fire surrounding his body) Attack Potency: Country level (He is feared by the likes of Doflamingo, who preferred fighting the Marine Admirals to facing Kaido's wrath. Easily defeated Gear Fourth Boundman Luffy with one attack while he was in his human form. Could fight evenly with Big Mom) Speed: Relativistic+ (Speedblitzed Luffy, while he was in Gear Fourth Boundman. Should be comparable to Whitebeard and Big Mom) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Country Class (Defeated Gear Fourth Luffy in a single strike, and should be comparable to the other Yonko, such as Whitebeard, Shanks, and Big Mom) Durability: Country level (Has survived capture and attempted execution by Marines, enemy pirates, and even other Yonkō innumerous times. Fell 10,000 meters and only received a mild headache. Was pummeled by Luffy's strongest Gear 3 and Gear 4 attacks but was left completely unscathed) Stamina: Very high via power scaling, characters weaker then him have fought for several days straight Range: Several meters with kanabo in humanoid form (due to its size). Dozens of meters physically in the Dragon form. At least hundreds of meters with fire breath. A few kilometers with weather control Standard Equipment: A large, metallic kanabō Intelligence: Unknown, but should be quite intelligent as a Yonko as he has large territories to manage and has to take care of his massive crew Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. Easily gets angry over petty reasons Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Boro Breath:' In dragon form, Kaidou inhales and shoots an extensive blast of fire and heat from his mouth, causing a small blast after hitting the target. *'Divine Thunder:' In human form, Kaido rushes past his target, striking them with great force using his kanabo. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Kaido is one of these people. *'Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' Kaido's proficiency with this power is immense, his showcase of his conquering haki was displayed when he clashed with Big Mom on Onigashima producing an immense haki clash which could be seen far away from the island. Others Notable Victories: Big Mom (One Piece) Big Mom's Profile (Speed was equalized) Smaug (Lord of the Rings) Smaug's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Pirates Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Tier 6